The Perfect Gift
by Kitty Uzumaki
Summary: It's Valentine's day. love is in the air, lovers buying their loved ones gifts all but three men will Kenshin, Sanosuke, and Aoshi give Kaoru, Megumi, and Misao their gifts? kenkao,sanomegu,aoshimisao. Lee doesn't belong to me he belongs to Kishimoto.


**The perfect gift**

It was a beautiful day in Kyoto, but it was a very special day for you see it's Valentine's day and love was in the air for lovers everywhere, as they spend this special day with their soul mates together.

All those except for Kenshin Himura, Sanosuke Sagara, and Aoshi Shinomori, who were all in a little tea shop.

"So what should we give the girls for Valentine's day?" Sanosuke asked.

"It has to be something special and meaningful" said Kenshin.

"The question is what" Aoshi said.

"Flowers?" suggested Sanosuke.

"No, we always give them those every day" Aoshi said.

"And chocolates are out of the question since we give those too that we do" Kenshin said.

"Damn it there has to be something we should give them" Sanosuke said.

"Hello there my youthful friends, having trouble" they heard a voice and the three turned around to see Rock Lee there.

"Hey Lee" said the guys.

"Why are you three here looking like you lost your flaming youth?" Lee asked.

"If you must know, we're trying to think of a perfect gift to give to our girls" Sanosuke said.

"Do not worry friends I shall help you" Lee said.

"That won't be necessary Lee-san" Kenshin said.

"Why not?" Lee asked.

"Well, what about Mitsuki? Shouldn't you be spending this special day with her instead of us?" Aoshi asked.

"You are right, I shall see you three some other time, for now I must go be with my beautiful and youthful Mitsuki-chan" Lee said as he left the tea shop.

After Lee left, the guys began to sweat drop.

"Okay, so what shall we get them?" Sanosuke asked.

As the trio began to think and think, until they all got an idea as they got up and left the tea shop to buy the gifts that they all had in mind to give to their girlfriends.

Meanwhile

Kaoru Kamiya, Megumi Takani, and Misao Makimachi were at the Kamiya dojo, enjoying each other's company.

"So what do you think we're going to receive from the guys?" asked Megumi.

"Flowers" Kaoru said.

"Chocolates" Misao said.

"Or maybe a teddy bear" Megumi said.

"You know what I think, I think this year should be different" Kaoru said.

"How so?" Misao said.

"I'd say we should get the guys something this year" Kaoru said.

"You're right, but what should we give them?" Megumi asked.

"Oh right I don't know" Kaoru said.

"I got it" Misao said as she stood up.

"What?" asked Kaoru and Megumi as they stared at their friend.

"Why don't we tell them the news" Misao said.

As they began to look down at their stomach and began to rub them while smiling at the thought.

"You know, it just may not be such a bad idea" Kaoru said.

"Agreed, we should tell them" Megumi said.

As they continued their rubbing, with smiles still on their faces.

Back with the guys

When the guys came out of a store with their purchased items.

"Megumi is so going to love her gift" Sanosuke said.

"Our girls will love it" Aoshi said.

"Well let's go we still need to get ready for our date with them" Kenshin said as they headed to the Kamiya dojo to get ready.

Later that night

Kenshin, Sanosuke, and Aoshi were wearing their tuxedos, as they await for their girlfriends to get out of Kaoru's room.

"Does everyone have the gift?" Kenshin asked.

"Yes" Aoshi said.

"You bet" Sanosuke said.

"Ready" they heard a voice and the guys turned around to see their girls there and their jaws almost dropped when they saw them.

Kaoru was wearing a navy blue, spaghetti strapped dress that goes above the knees.

Megumi was wearing a dark purple strapless dress that goes above the knees.

Misao was wearing a black one sleeve dress that goes above the knees.

And the guys continued to stare at the three beautiful women and thanked kami for bringing them into their lives.

"Guys, we're ready" Misao said and that got the guys out of their trance.

So they took their respected ladies and they all headed out for their dates.

When the couples arrived at a nice restaurant, they ordered the special as soon as they sat down.

When their ordered arrived, they began to eat their food, after finishing eating they asked for the check.

"That was the best dinner I've ever had" Kaoru said.

"It's not the end" Kenshin said.

"What do you mean?" Megumi asked.

"We still need to give you our gifts to you" Sanosuke said. As he, Kenshin, and Aoshi got up from their seats, went to where girls are and bended down on one knee.

"Kaoru Kamiya" Kenshin said.

"Megumi Takani" Sanosuke said.

"Misao Makimachi" Aoshi said.

"Will you marry us?" they asked as they took out a small velvet box, that each carried, opened it to reveal three beautiful diamond rings.

"Yes" the girls said as they hugged their fiancés.

Then they stopped hugging as the girls began to stare at the guys.

"There's something that we wanted to tell you" Misao said.

"What is it?" Aoshi asked.

"We're pregnant" said the girls in unison.

As soon as they told the guys the news, the guys all fainted at the same time.

"They fainted" Kaoru said.

"Bakas" Megumi said

"Let's pay for the check" Misao said.

As soon as they paid for the check, each girl took a hold of her own fainted guy and dragged them away from the restaurant and took them back to the dojo.

When they arrived at the dojo, they put them on the couches.

After the guys woke up, they all received a hit on the heads by the girls.

"What was that for?" Sanosuke asked.

"For fainting" Megumi said.

"So it's true then" Kenshin said.

"You got that right" Kaoru said.

"So we're going to be parents then" Aoshi said.

"Oh yeah" Misao said.

So the guys sat up, and hugged their beloveds and they stayed like that the entire night. And that was the best Valentine's Day ever.

Owari


End file.
